Crepusculo de Alice y Jasper
by princessoftherock
Summary: Nunca Pensé en como iba a morir pero morir en lugar de alguien que amo me parece una buena forma. Alice Brandon Se muda a Forks, sabiendo que seria la peor decisión de su vida pero eso cambiara cuando conozca a el vampiro Jasper Hale ¿ Que pasara cuando Jasper conozca a Alice? ¿ Que harán los Cullen cuando sepan el poder de Alice y que ella sabe que son ellos? Mal Sumary :( Besos
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me habia detenido a pensar en como iba a morir, pero morir en lugar de alguin que amo, me parece una buena forma de morir

Alice Pov:

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto de Miami ( Florida). La temperatuta era de grados, el cielo estaba despejado con un sol impresionante, iba a extrañar todo esto, sobre todo por que me mudaria a Forks. En la peninsula de Olimpyc, al noroeste del estado de Washington existe un pueblito llamado Forks , donde sus habitantes son 3.000 personas conmigo, en esa insignificante localidad llueve mas que en cualquier localidad en todo los Estados Unidos.

La razon por la que me mudaba a Forks, era porque mi madre se volvio a casar, Robert asi se llamaba mi padrastro era muy bueno con nosotras, y aunque mi madre diga tu no molestas Ali, yo se que necesitan tiempo a solas

Helena: Ali, No tienes que hacer esto

Alice: Quiero ir mama- Le menti descaradamente, mi madre y yo odiabamos Forks, estabamos acostumbradas al calor de Florida, mi padre estaba sorprendido cuando le dije que me iria a vivir con el indefinidamente,pero despues se sintio emocionado, mi madre y yo huimos de Forks, cuando yo tenia 4 años y desde ahi me veia obligada a venir 2 semanas de mi verano, hasta que decidi que ni iria mas y mi padre venia a pasar sus vacaciones a Florida

Helena: Esta bien, pero prometeme que si te sentis incomoda o extrañas llamame y te mandare un pasaje- Esa era la otra razon por la cual me iba tambien, Robert habia invitado a mi madre a un viaje por todo el mundo, pero mi madre la iba a rechazar para quedarse conmigo

Alice: Si mama, te lo prometo- Ella volvio a abrazarme y me beso la frente

Helena: Saluda a John de mi parte- Mi padre era el orgulloso jefe de policia de Forks, mi madre sabia que esta era una desicion muy dificil para mi- Recuerda lo que te dije Ali- Yo asenti la cabeza con una sonrisa, respire por ultima el are de Florida y me meti al avion. Par ir a Forks Wahington, tenia que pasar 6 horas en avion, 2 horas en avioneta y mi pesadilla personal 1 hora en el auto con John mi padre, si esto iba a ser genial


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Pov:

Forks Washington

Forks Washington- Era lo unico que me pasaba por la cabeza, cuando llegue a Forks, estaba lloviendo era de esperar, baje las escalinatas del avion y vi a mi padre, estaba esperando,cuando me vio me sonrio y me acerque

Alice: Hola papa

John: Alice, que bueno volver a verte, Karen esta anciosa de conocerte- Karen es la nueva mujer de mi padre, como yo hace mucho que no vengo, nunca la conci

Alice: Si yo tembien- Cargo las maletas en el baul y nos subimos al auto de policia

John: Tienes el pelo largo

Alice: Si decidi no cortarme el pelo- me puse los audiculares y asi pase la hora escuchando musica, cuando llegamos vi la casa que tenia cuando era chica, era igual que antes, entramos y el olor era exquisito

John: Karen ya llegamos- Se acerco a mi una señora de 30 o 35 años de pelo marron y ojos celeste

Karen: Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Karen, tu debes ser Alice no es asi

Alice: Si soy yo- Ella me abrazo y me sonrio

John: Ven Alice te llevo hasta tu cuarto-subimos las escaleras y me llevo a mi cuarto era bastante grande y lindo ( Cuarto de Alice en mi perfil)- Te dejo desempacar- Desempaque y decidi bañarme estaba cansada y aproveche que era de noche y me puse mi pijama

Karen: Justo te iba a llamar para comer

Alice: Gracias- Karen me sirvio y comi muy poco

John: No vas a comer mas?

Karen: No te gusto quieres que te haga otra cosa?

Alice: Estoy cansada, me ire a dormir

John: Esta bien, sueña bonito- Los salude a los dos y me fui a dormir, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando tuve un sueño

Sueño de Alice:

Estaba en la cafeteria con unos chicos que no los conocia, estabamos hablando cuando se abre la puerta de la cafeteria, se abrio la puerta y entraron dos chicos y dos chicas, uno de ellos era grandote y musculoso, parecia un fisicoculturista, al lado de el, estaba una chica de pelo rubio, tenia un cuerpo que solo te molestaba con solo verla, atras de ellos, un chico de pelo cobrizo, se le notaban un poco los musculos y de su mano estaba una chica de pelo de cobre, se sentaron en una mesa de la cafeteria, ellos no se relacionaban con nadie solo con ellos, la puerta se volvio a abrir y aparecio un chico, era rubio de maso menos unos 20 años de edad, apenas entro nuestras miradas se cruzaron, senti como si sus ojos marrones oscuros penetraban mi alma y el sonreia, se sento al lado de sus hermanos y no dejaba de sonreir- Desperte de ese sueño y sentia como si mi corazon latia a mil por hora me fije que hora era y recien era las 12:00, me levante de la cama y empeze a dibujar a los que habia soñado, los dibuje en parejas, la rubia con el moreno y despues el del pelo cobrizo con la otra chica y por alguna razon al del pelo rubio lo dibuje solo, cuando termine, decidi acostarme y dormir las horas que me quedaba

¿ Que les parecio?


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Pov:

Estaba en la cama durmiendo cuando escuche el despertador, me levante y me fui a bañar, cuando termine me puse un Jean azul, con una remera negra, y zapatillas del mismo color, baje las escaleras y empeze a desayunar

John: Que bueno que despertaste temprano Alice, te tengo una sorpresa

Alice: Que es?

John: Esun regalo de bienvenida, seguramente dentro de poco va a llegar- Termine de desayunar, cuando veo que mi padre mira por la ventana y sonrie- Ven Alice, vamos a ver tu sorpresa- Me levante de la mesa y fui a ver, era un auto, era una chevi a todo terreno era linda

Alice: Wow, esta linda

John: Enserio te gusta? Se la compre a un amigo tuyo

Alice: ¿ Quien?

John: Emy, Ely,tu amigo de la infancia

Alice: Embry Call

John: Si ese, el estaba por venderlo y yo habia hablado con su padre y entonces el me lo vendio

Alice: Me gusta- Me fije la hora y era hora de ir a La escuela- Es hora de irme

John: Esta bien ve a buscar tus cosas y yo te guio- Entre a la casa agarrar mis cosas, salude a Karen y despues fui a la escuela, mi padre me dejo una cuadra antes de la escuela y yo conduje, me senti extraña cuando me miraban, claro era la nueva, era normal, camine adentro de la escuela y encontre la oficina

X: Si necesita algo?

Alice: Soy Alice brandon y vengo a buscar los horarios

X: Alice Brandon- Genial la hija de la mujer rebelde del jefe de policia, debe pensar- Aqui tienes, los horarios, y el mapa, aqui tienes que hacer firmar, para ver que estas todas las clases- Asenti la cabeza y empeze a caminar, de pronto siento un Flash, levanto la cabeza y veo u chico, paracia del club de ajedrez

X: Hola mi nombre es Erik Yorkie, soy del periodico escolar, estaras en la primera portada

Alice: No por favor, soy vergonzosa

Erik: Esta bien tranquila, vere que puedo hacer- yo le sonrei y me fui a mi primera clase Educacion Fisica,Hoy jugabamos Voley, genial soy demasiado chiquita, para que me pasen la pelota, pero que hizieron me la pasaron y yo golpee a un chico

Alice: Lo siento- El se dio vuelta y me sonrio

X: No importa, Mike Newton

Alice: Alice Brandon

Mike: Tu eres la chica nueva que viene de Miami

Alice: Si

X: Mike estas bien?- Me di vuelta y era una chica

Mike: Hola

X: Mucho gusto soy Jessica Stanley

Mike: Ella es la chica nueva de Miami

Jessica: Tu eres Alice Brandon- Yo asenti la cabeza- ¿ Quieres comer con nosotros?

Alice: Si- Dije y volvimos a jugar, cuando terminamos, me puse de nuevo mi ropa y fuimos a la cafeteria, me sente con ellos

Erik: Mike conoces a mi amiga Alice

Mike: Es tu amiga?

X: Mi chica-Dijo un chico y beso mi cachete y se fue corriendo

Jessica: Eres el juguete nuevo

Alice: Asi es como me siento

Jessica: Ella es Angela,

Angela: Despues te hare unas preguntas para el periodico

Erik: No angela, no haremos esto, Cuentas conmigo Alice- dijo eso y se fue a buscar comida, segui hablando con Jessica y Angela, de pronto se abrio la puerta y entraron ellos los de mi sueño, primero pasaron la rubia y el musculoso y despues paso del pelo cobrizo y su novia, se sentaron en la mesa de la esquina, en eso aparece el chico rubio e inmediatamente me mira, se sienta al lado de su hermano y el cobrizo no dejaba de mirarme, mire para abajo y hay tuve una vision

¿ Cual sera la vision de Alice?


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper Pov:

Otro año de nuevo, Esta vez Forks Washington, estaba leyendo un libro en el bosque estaba cansado de sentir la lujuria de Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Bella, cuando ya era hora me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa, baje al comedor y agarre la llave de mi mustang y fui a la escuela, Edward iria con Bella, en el Volvo y Rosalie y Emmett irian en el BM, rojo de Rosalie, cuando llegamos como siempre las niñas no dejaban de mirarme a mi y a mis hermanos, Bella y Rosalie tomaron la mano posesivamente de sus esposos y nos fuimos caminando, cuando entre me di cuenta que habia algo distinto pero no sabia que era, mi primera clase que tenia era historia, facil, compartia la clase con Edward, Las chicas no dejaban de mirarnos

Pensamiento de Jasper: Si supiera lo que somos nos dejarian de mirar- Edward sonrio al escuchar mi pensamiento, la clase estuvo facil, para Edward porque leia el pensamiento del profesor y yo por tantas veces que habia cursado, salimos del salon y fuimos a la cafeteria y ahi es donde senti el olor mas rico del mundo, senti el veneno inmediatamente

Bella: ¿ Que pasa Jasper?

Jasper: Nada ya vengo- Dije necesitaba ir a tomar aire hasta que me tranquilizara

Edward Pov:

Despues de que Jasper se fue, entramos a la cafeteria y nos sentamos en la mesa, me di cuenta que habia una chica nueva que nos miraba y despues bajo la cabeza, vi que tuvo como un sueño, pero sin dormir, en esa tipo vision que tuvo,

estabamos nosotros en casa discutiendo

Rosalie: Ella va a poner en peligro nuestro secreto

Bella: No dira nada

Rosalie: No lo sabes, si la matamos nadie se tiene que enterar

Bella: No podemos hacer eso

Emmett: Porque no?

Bella: Porque matariamos la Tua Cantante de Jasper- Veo que la chica levanto la cabeza y pestaneo varias veces, en eso viene Jasper

Jasper: ¿ Que pasa Edward?

Edward: Creo que la chica nueva sabe que somos- Inmediatamente todos la miramos

Alice Pov:

Despues de esa imagen que vino a mi cabeza decidi no darle importancia

Jessica: Los Cullen te estan mirando

Alice: ¿ Quienes?

Jessica: Los que estan sentado en la mesa de la esquina- Ahi supe que los de mi sueño era Los Cullen

Alice: No me di cuenta

Jessica: El grandote, es Emmett Cullen, Despues esta su novia, Rosalie Hale,

Erik: La del cuerpo despampanante

Jessica: Despues esta, Edward, el del pelo cobrizo y al lado Bella Hale,- Ahora sabia como se llamaban el cobrizo y su novia- y Obviamente esta el Rubio sexi, Jasper Hale- No queria mirar porque si levantaba la vista los miraria- Es guaisimo pero parece que nadie es suficiente para el ¿ A quien le importa?- Me levante de la mesa justo al mismo tiempo que toco la campana y cada alumno se fue a su clase, me fije el horario y mi siguiente clase era Biologia, Mike me acompaño a la clase y esa clase la compartia con Jasper Hale

¿ que les parece?


	5. Chapter 5

Alice Pov:

Entre al salon y le di mi papel, para que confirme que entre a clase y me sente al lado de Jasper, vi que Jasper me miraba y varias veces cruzamos miradas, pero solo fue eso, cuando termino la clase, Jasper se paro rapidamente y salio, yo termine de guardar mis cosas y fui a entregarle la constancia a la secretaria cuando llegue estaba Jasper hablando con ella

Jasper: Esta segura que no hay otro lugar disponible en otra clase?

Sra Cope: No lo siento esta todo ocupado, tendras que quedarte en Biologia- El se dio vuelta y me miro y paso por mi lado enojado, yo me acerque al mostrador- ¿ Como te fue en tu primer dia de clases querida?

Alice: Bien- Dije le di mi justificante y sali me fui directamente a mi chevi

Jasper Pov:

Despues que no pude cambiar de clase, fui a ver a mis hermanos

Edward: ¿ Que te pasa?

Jasper: Nada

Emmett: Estas seguro?- Le estaba por contestar cuando el olor de esa humana golpeo mi nariz, paso por delante de nosotros y senti el veneno en mis colmillos- Tranquilo Jasper- Vi como la humana subio a su auto y se fue, me tuve que tragar el veneno, en eso vinieron las chicas y cada uno se fue en el auto que vino, yo inmediatamente me fui a mi cuarto, tocaron la puerta

X: Puedo pasar?- Era Bella mi cuñada

Jasper: Pasa

Bella: Estas bien? Edward me conto lo que paso

Jasper: No lo se Bella, es el olor mas exquisito que senti en mi vida, siento como si su sangre me llamara para que la mordiera

Bella: Y si te vas por una semana de viaje de caza, para poder controlarte

Jsper: eso es lo que habia pensado- Ella me sonrio y se fue

Bella Pov:

Despues de esa conversacion con Jasper, baje y vi que Rosalie y Edward estaban hablando,

Rosalie: Ella va a poner en peligro nuestro secreto

Bella: No dira nada

Rosalie: No lo sabes, si la matamos nadie se tiene que enterar

Bella: No podemos hacer eso

Emmett: Porque no?

Bella: Porque matariamos la Tua Cantante de Jasper- Cuando termine de decir eso todos me miraron

Rosalie: Genial lo que nos faltaba- Dijo Rosalie y se fue a su habitacion, Emmett la siguio

Bella: Jasper se ira por una semana, de viaje de Caza para que pueda estar cerca de ella sin querer matarla

Edward: Ojala que funcione, pero tendra que estar lejos de ella cuando vuelva

Bella: Porque?

Edward: Rosalie tiene razon va a poner en peligro nuestro secreto- Lo mire sin entender y Edward me conto

Bella: No creo que diga nada

Edward: Por las dudas es mejor no estar cerca de ella, en especial Jasper

Bella: No creo que pueda, tu sabes que cuando un vampiro se enamora es para siempre

Edward: Si lo se eso me preocupa- Nos quedamos un rato asi, hasta que vimos como Jasper se fue

¿ Que les parecio?


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper Pov:

Me estaba yendo cuando decid volver, Cuando entre Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista y Emmett jugando con la Xbox Edward y Bella esstaban en una secion de besos

Rosalie: Jasper ¿ No te ibas a ir?

Jasper: No puedo

Rosalie: Como que no puedes?

Jasper: No puedo estar lejos de ella

Rosalie: Tu que sabes, es tu calentura porque hace mucho no tenes a nadie

Jasper: Esto es mas que una calentura, pero tu no vas a entender si es lo unico en que pensas- Dije eso y subi a mi habitacion

Edward Pov:

Despues de que Jasper dijo eso todo nos quedamos callados

Rosalie: Esa chica, nos va a meter en problemas a todos, hay que matarla

Bella: No, si Jasper intento alejarse y se dio cuenta que no puede estar lejos de ella, si le pasa algo y ve que somos alguno de nosotros, se encargara de nosotros

Emmett: Porque?

Edward: Porque se enamoro de esa humana

Rosalie: Lo que nos faltaba- Dijo eso y subio a su habitacion, Emmett la siguio, despues de un rato veo que Jasper sale

Edward: Donde vas?

Jasper: A cazar- Salio con un libro y se fue Bella me miro

Edward: Se fue a cazar nada mas, volvera mañana, no quiere aguantar la lujuria de Emmett y Rosalie

Jasper Pov:

Despues de cazar varios animales, lo unico que queria es lastimarla,cuando termine ya era de noche, decidi busvar un lugar comodo para leer, pero no podia mi mente giraba en ella, recuerdo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzarn el primer dia de clases y la sensacion del veneno que tenia de solo verla

¿ Que les parecio? Parece que Jasper se da cuenta que no puede estar lejos de Ella


	7. Chapter 7

Alice Pov:

Despues de que sali de la escuela, fui directo a La Push, cuando llegue reconoci a Embbry jugando con alguien

Alice: Embry- Grite, el se dio vuelta y cuando me miro abrio los ojos

Embry: Alice- Vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo y me empezo a dar vueltas, estuvo un rato asi hasta que me bajo- No puedo creer que estes aqui

Alice: Si acabo de venir de la escuela

Embry: ¿ Como te fue?

Alice: Bien- El chico con el que estaba jugando se me acerco

Embry: Alice, el es Seth

Seth: Hola Alice- Embry lo miro y el se fue

Embry: Quieres tomar algo?

Alice: No Em, me voy a casa asi no se preocupa mi padre

Embry: Estas viviendo en el mismo lugar?

Alice: Si- El me acompaño hasta la Chevi- Gracias por el auto- Bese su cachete y me fui, hasta mi casa, cuando llegue, me fui a mi cuarto hacer la tarea, cuando termine era de noche mi celular sono, era mi madre

Llamada:

Helena: Hola Bebe como estas?

Alice: Bien mama y vos?

Helena: Bien te extraño, ¿ Como te va en la escuela?

Alice: Bien, es grande

Helena: Y los chicos?

Alice: Bien

Helena: ¿ Que pasa no son buenos contigo?

Alice: Lo son mami- Empezo a sonar el aparato que se quedaba sin bateria- Me estoy quedando sin bateria ma

Helena: Bueno, luego te llamo, adios mi vida, besos- Corto y yo puse a cargar mi celular, baje a comer y mi padre estaba contento de que haya visto a Embry, el era mi mejor amigo, me hubiera gustado que este conmigo, termine de comer y me fui a acostar apenas toque la almohada me quede dormida, pero con una rara sensacion que alguien me observaba

Jasper Pov:

Despues de haber terminado el libro, estaba aburrido asi que decidi recorrer el bosque, hasta que llegue a una casa, un olor choco mi nariz, lo segui y subi a la ventana y ahi estaba ella, la chica que me hacia sentir veneno en mi boca, no pude aguantar la sensacion, la ventana estaba abierta y me acerque a ella, decidi apoyarme en la pared, si me acercaba iba a morderla, era tan linda cuando dormia, empeze a sentir sus emociones y vi que abri los ojos sali rapido por la ventana y me apoye en el arbol, Veo que mira para todos lados, y despues se acuesta, utilizo mi don para que se quede dormida de inmediato, decidi que era tiempo de volver a cass

¿ Que les parecio?


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper Pov: Cuando volvi a mi casa, mis hermanos estaban en la sala, me di cuenta que Rosalie, estaba enojada Edward: Vas a venir con nosotros? Jasper: No, me quedare aqui Rosalie: Si quieres evitar a esa humana, te hubieras ido Esme: Basta Rosalie, si Jasper cree que lo mejor es quedarse aqui, pero no ir a la escuela que lo haga Rosalie: Esta bien, Esme yo solo digo, lo que me parece- Dijo eso y salio de la casa, La siguio Emmett, Edward y Bella Esme: Estas bien Jasper? Jasper: No Esme: Cuentame que te pasa? Jasper: No puedo estar lejos de ella, pero a la misma vez tengo miedo de morderla eso me mataria por dentro- Esme me palmeo la espalda- En todos estos años, que estoy con ustedes, es la primera vez que vuelvo a sentir el deseo de sangre humana Esme: Yo se que eres fuerte Jasper, podras soportarlo Jasper: No lo se Esme Esme: Confia en ti, yo se que podras- Ella me sonrio como una madre comprensiva y yo le devolvi la sonrisa, lo unico que pido poder soportar estar lejos de Alice ¿ Que les parece? ¿ Rewievs? He vuelto despues de tanto tiempo, si tienen una idea o critica me encantaria que me lo dijieran, gracias 


	9. Chapter 9

: Hola, gracias por tu rewievs, tratare de no hacerla parecida, si Soy escritora Jalice, pero mi defecto es que soy impulsiva y lo escribo lo que se me ocurre, pero no lo arreglo despues y lo subo, tratara de ir mas despacio, y gracias por la advertencia,, y ya cambie el formato de texto, me costara pero lo hare - Alice pov: Habia decidido enfrentarme a el, pero sabia que no funcionaria, porque el no vendria hoy, sali de mi casa sin ganas y entre a mi camioneta, no tenia ganas de estar en casa de mi padre, asi que fui al instituto, habia llegado temprano y me puse a escuchar musica, mientras esperaba que sea la hora de entrar me quede media dormida y en eso viene una vision Vision de Alice Estaba en el bosque y el estaba detras mio, sentia su respiracion cerca mio - No tienes miedo- -No, no tengo miedo- Me di vuelta y su rostro estaba muy cerca mio- Se que nunca me haras daño- En eso Jasper se acerca mas y siento sus frios labios sobre los mios- Me desperte con el golpeteo en mi ventana, me fije quien era y era Mike Newton - Te que daste dormida, pequeña- Yo le sonrei y asenti la cabeza- Vamos te acompaño a Biologia- Me dijo, yo agarre mi mochila y entramos a la escuela, mientras ibamos pasando Rosalie Cullen, me miraba mucho, senti que mi presencia en esa escuela le molestaba, y no sabia porque, nunca le hize nada, me sente sola en la mesa de Biologia, en eso se volvio abrir la puerta y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios ya sabia quien venia Jasper Pov: Despues de que mis hermanos se fueron, estaba sentado viendo la tele - Si quieres ir a la escuela- Ve me dijo Esme sonriendome - No se si pueda contenerme- - Confio en ti Jasper, Cambiaste mucho desde que te nos uniste y se que lo lograras- - Tanta confianza me tienes?- - Eres mi hijo, claro que confiare en ti- Me dio un beso en la frente y me alcanzo la mochila. tengo que admitirlo aunque mis padres murieron hace mucho, yo siempre siento que Esme, fuera mi madre de verdad, agarre la llave de mi Mustang Negro y me fui a la escuela, cuando entre mis hermanos todavia estaban - Porque viniste- Me dijo mi hermana " Gemela" - Decidi enfrentar mi problema- Como ella le decia - Va a arruinar nuestro secreto- Dijo enojada- Cuando lo descubra - No lo hara- Dijo Edward- Ella ya lo sabe - Que?- Dijieron Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo - En casa les explicare mejor, ahora anda clase, que esta triste porque vos no estas- Una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro y fui a la clase de Biologia, cuando entre vi que ya Alice estaba sentada y ella sonrio, pero miro para abajo, para que no se le notara ¿ Que les Parece? 


End file.
